1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to methods and apparatuses for controlling the temperature of beverages and, in particular, to methods and apparatuses for keeping beverages cool.
2. Discussion of Related Art
To reduce spoilage and/or improve taste, it is often desirable to keep beverages cold for extended lengths of time. Methods, systems and apparatuses for maintaining the temperature of a beverage include passive measures such as insulated containers and active measures such as the addition of ice cubes and refrigeration. Insulated containers include portable coolers and insulating jackets that can be used to maintain a beverage temperature. Beverages and beverage containers may also be kept hot in similar manners using heaters or insulation jackets.
Temperature maintenance may be more difficult when beverages are removed from the home. For instance, in an automobile, ambient temperatures may fluctuate greatly which may accelerate any warming and spoilage. Electric power sources adequate to provide an appropriate level of refrigeration are also not typically available outside of the home.